mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac Danzig
Mac Danzig is a retired former mixed martial artist. was the welterweight winner of the sixth season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show, after which he immediately dropped to lightweight, defeating Mark Bocek before going on a three-fight losing streak and coming dangerously close to being cut from the promotion's roster. He managed to secure a must-win over Justin Buchholz however but lost his next fight controversially to Matt Wiman, when referee Yves Lavigne stopped the fight claiming that Danzig was unconscious in a tight guillotine choke. A rematch was scheduled a few weeks later for September. Danzig was injured less than a month before the fight and replaced by Efrain Escudero who was set to fight John Gunderson on the prelims. Gunderson instead fought returning veteran Yves Edwards. Danzig took the rest of the month off to recover and in mid-October he was announced to be facing Joe Stevenson in December. Danzig knocked Stevenson unconscious in the first round to reaffirm his position in the UFC. He was next set to face WEC veteran Donald Cerrone. Unfortunately, Danzig was injured a little over a month before the bout. He was replaced by newcomer Vagner Rocha. After recovering, Danzig next competed in a rematch against Danzig. After fifteen minutes of war, Wiman earned the unanimous decision victory. Danzig next signed to face fellow Ultimate Fighter winner Efrain Escudero. He defeated Escudero via unanimous decision and then faced former Pride lightweight champion Takanori Gomi in the UFC's first China show in November 2012, losing an exciting split decision. Danzig was out for several months afterwards before signing to return against fellow TUF veteran Melvin Guillard in a likely loser-leaves-town bout. Guillard defeated Danzig via a brutal first round knockout that was hard for many fans of both fighters to watch. Danzig contemplated retirement after the loss. Instead he next signed to fight fellow declining veteran Joe Lauzon. Danzig came to fight but just couldn't do quite enough as Lauzon battered and bloodied him en route to a unanimous decision. The fight was Danzig's third straight loss and almost certainly signaled the end of his UFC career and quite possibly his mixed martial arts career. Indeed a few months later in March 2014 Danzig retired from the UFC and MMA. Fights *Kurt Pellegrino vs. Mac Danzig - The fight was Kurt Pellegrino's mixed martial arts debut and Danzig's first loss. Apparently both fighters had fought before in a non-sanctioned/amateur bout and Pellegrino had originally won via TKO. The win was soon turned over to a no-contest because of an alleged headbutt. This was the rematch. *Mac Danzig vs. Mike Valdez - The fight was Danzig's KOTC debut. *Mac Danzig vs. Frank Kirmse *Mac Danzig vs. Orlando Sanchez - The fight was for the KOTC lightweight title with Danzig defending. *Mac Danzig vs. Buddy Clinton - The fight was for the KOTC lightweight title with Danzig defending. *Hayato Sakurai vs. Mac Danzig - The fight was for Pride. Danzig injured and possibly broke his left thumb. *Mac Danzig vs. Mark Bocek - The fight was Danzig's lightweight debut in the UFC after winning the welterweight division of TUF. It was the first time Mark Bocek had been submitted. *Clay Guida vs. Mac Danzig *Mac Danzig vs. Jim Miller - Danzig was trying to break a two-fight losing streak with hard-fought losses to Josh Neer and Clay Guida. Instead, Jim Miller picked up a dominant, bloody decision victory adding a third loss to Danzig's streak. *Mac Danzig vs. Matt Wiman 1 - The fight was yet another controversial stoppage by the retard known as Yves Lavigne. A rematch was declared as being possible. Otherwise, Danzig might be cut from the UFC. *Mac Danzig vs. Joe Stevenson - The fight was the first time in a long time that Joe Stevenson had been knocked unconscious. *Matt Wiman vs. Mac Danzig 2 *Mac Danzig vs. Efrain Escudero - After the fight, Efrain Escudero was cut from the UFC for the second time. Escudero injured Danzig's right ankle with a heelhook submission attempt during the fight. *Takanori Gomi vs. Mac Danzig Category:Ultimate Fighter winners Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Retired fighters